A problem exists in servicing electrical power distrbution systems. In some cases, it is expedient to use a ladder leaned against the utility pole, tree or the like which is then climbed for servicing. There is a hazard in mounting a ladder that is not securely fastened to the pole particularly with its likelihood of sliding to the left or to the right and injuring the person.
The present invention relates to a fastening device for a ladder used. The fastening device includes an adjustable length central strap portion which is wrapped around the circumference of the pole. A pair of end portions are used to separately engage and fasten the ladder legs in a position previously set against the pole. Each of the end portions is separately wrapped and fastened to keep the ladder in a fixed position.
The present device was developed to provide a pcrtable, readily useable fastening device adjustable to fit a large range of sizes of poles, tree trunks or the like.